epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/All Things Must Come to an End
Hey, look what the cat dragged back from the dead. Before any of the "Who are you again?" joke pops up, I'm Coupe- or more commonly known as Jason; one of the bureaus of this wiki, who left around January or so for personal reasons, but now I'm back here. Well, sort of. See, I got good news and bad news for you. I dunno how long this blog is going to be, so I suggest you strap in and prepare for the ride. Good News Well, School's certainly over. It's been over for almost 2 to 3 weeks now. Goodbye stress, and yes, goodbye finals, goodbye to signing up for new classes and all the hectic preparations that followed. And I'd like to welcome the summer vacation with open arms- my situation has certainly improved, and life is somewhat taking a turn for the better overall. However, you may be asking then, why'd it take so long for you to come back? Why the blog's title? '' I ''did say that there were bad news too, didn't I? Not everything is taking a turn for the better; might as well move onto it. Bad News If you've remember from my previous blog, you'd know of several problems that have come my way. I'll tell you this: by no means are they over. My family's economic situation is in tatters. Day by day we've been struggling to keep up with the everyday life, and it's really overwhelming at this point. Obviously, I've done my best to make sure there's something in our bank account, but if you count the days I've been gone, you could probably tell that it isn't working out too well. My parents are underpaid as well, and by no means is that helping. Well, I guess I should be glad we still have a roof over our heads; for now, at least. And then there's still the looming threat that I may have to help out with more drastic measures. As I've said before, I might have to quit college to go to the army, although I've been doing all I can to avoid it. I've been living somewhat of a normal life up to this point, but the thought still disturbs me heavily. If you know me, then you probably also know that I'm rather against legalizing weapons in general. So the fact that I may need to hold one and be taught to kill? It hasn't come to depression or anything yet, but I'd rather it just go away. Also, if you didn't know, I'm Korean. I immigrated here almost a decade ago from down South (obviously enough), and there's still problems going on from there as well. My CPA isn't really helping with much, and our lovely fucking pathetic excuse of a lawyer ran away with our grands. Ain't people lovely. Nice, about 2 lines of good news and a bazillion of bad. Life's just fucking great, huh. Conclusion Well, with all that plaguing shit, it's got me to the point where I have to make a choice. And with this blog, I'm making it, as much as I'd like not to. It's not something I thought I'd ever do, especially after how much time I'd put into this place, but it seems like I have to. After almost 2 years as a bureaucrat, I’m resigning from the position. I know what you're thinking; I don't like it anymore than you do, it's a regrettable decision. I guess one could say, that I don't want to go. However, I don't feel as if I'll be able to keep this position while making you all happy and keeping myself happy- I hope you guys understand. It doesn't mean I'm leaving, however. I'm going to still visit, maybe edit few things or write a rap battle here and there when I feel like sitting down and avoid all the fuckery of life. I definitely won't be coming back as often as I used to, but at least it won't be a complete absence of me. But of course, I don't think I will be able to do anything admin-like when I'd only visit like your distant uncle who you only see every other year. I'll take my power off probably tomorrow, and before that I'd maybe say hi on the chat- again, tomorrow, since I have some issues to take care of tonight. But even then, I thought I'd take this off my chest. So, that's about it. As sad as it may be, for both of us, I suppose it's a new start for me. I'll find a way out of this hellhole, no matter how hard it may be, I can guarantee you that. I know I have been gone almost about a year while being a bureau if I add up the time I was in the hospital, but hopefully I was a good one while I was active. You have my utmost gratitude- for making my life so much better for past 2 years. I can't say I was fit to be a leader, but once again, thank you, for everything. Godspeed, folks. Category:Blog posts